


Today Was A Fairytale

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Big Brother Dean, Community: comment_fic, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, it's not a job, it's a calling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Was A Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



Dean had to wait for hours to meet the little bundle of joy. Finally the time had come. 

Mommy looks exhausted, her eyes are watery and puffy—Dean would be scared and worried about his mom, but Daddy says the tears are not from sadness, but happiness. She’s smiling brightly and shining like sunny sunshine and pretty rainbows. She looks as beautiful as an angel, like the angels’ that watch over him at night when he is snuggled up in his bed, pleasantly dreaming. 

She smiles fondly and holds out her hand, beckoning him closer as she cradles his new baby brother. Dean walks slowly, bashful and shy as he takes tiny steps. He holds Daddy’s hand firmly while John leads him over to the bassinet where a precious soul lies. 

What if Sammy doesn’t love him? What if his baby brother only loves Mommy and Daddy and not him even though he spent every night for the past nine months singing to Sammy while the baby was inside Mommy’s tummy? Dean stops and gazes up at his daddy, unsure and a little scared. John knows what’s wrong and he is quick to reassure his boy; he picks Dean up and hugs him, brushing his hair softly. 

“Sammy’s going to love you, Dean,” John promises. “He is going to look up to you and be your little shadow and he will love you with all his heart.” 

Dean takes a big boy breath and nods. He remembers what daddy and mommy told him before the baby was born—it was his job to protect Sammy and love him with all his heart, and to Dean, that is not a job—it’s a calling. He has watched over his mommy all these months, reminding her that she has to eat her vegetables and get a lot of rest because her health is as important as Sammy’s. The baby doesn’t know it yet, but Dean has been watching over him for a very long time, and will continue to do so until the end of time. 

Daddy pats his back and carries him over to the cradle; Dean looks down into the bassinet and sees a tiny newborn gazing up at him with hazel eyes. The baby is toothlessly smiling, delightful and happy, and Dean giggles when he notices that Sammy had adorable dimples. 

Sammy is tiny and fragile, and Dean wants to wrap him up in his arms and protect him, and make sure he is safe, always. John holds him tightly while Dean leaned down to take Sammy’s little hand in his, being very gentle. He smiles when Sam lightly squeezes his finger. 

“Don’t worry, Sammy. As long as I’m around, nothing bad is going to happen to you.” Dean promises while his parents share a fond look and smile. 

Sam coos softly as he holds Dean’s hand, clinging to the loving promise his big brother made. 

Years later, today, in the Batcave, he placed her photo on the nightstand beside his bed. The photo was faded and old, but the memory of that day was still fresh in his mind. It’s been years since her passing, but Dean can still see his mother’s angelic face smiling joyfully and hear her delightful carefree laughter. He still feels her arms around him embracing him in a loving hug and can smell her sweet perfume, lavender and honeysuckle. She hugs him fondly and cuddles him, kisses his freckle cheek as his daddy picks up the camera. 

“Smile my little angel.” Mary tickles his tummy and he giggles, and daddy captures the moment in a photograph. 

Dean’s kept that picture in his wallet all these years, holding onto her loving memory and the last kiss she ever gave him. 

♥ END♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/490461.html?thread=72973789#t72973789)


End file.
